You Think You Can Scare Me?
by Kendran
Summary: The worst has happened, THE WEDDING WAS COMPLETED! But is Lydia going to just rolll over in fear, HECK NO! When Beetlejuice comes back into her life he is in for a very rude awakening.


**AN: Okay this is my first Fanfiction EVER, so be nice! I do not own Beetlejuice or any of the lines I may use. I watch far too much TV for my own good. Thank you for reading and I hope your enjoy. Forgive me ****if there is ****any OOC, this is my first fanfiction.**

'**Thinking'/"Talking"**

**Chapter I: I'll Be Waiting**

She wanted to kick, to scream. But she could do neither with this corpse's grip on her, his hand covering her mouth, preventing her for saying his accursed name and sending him back where he came from. But for that she had to kick herself for, she should have known this would happen when she had asked for _his_ help. But she had been desperate at the time, desperate to save the two being she quite possibly cared for most in this world.

When she heard her voice coming from his mouth in the most annoying of ways, she doubles her efforts to break free. The girl knew she should be terrified right now, but strangely the more scared she got, the more her strength seemed to double.

It was always said that in times of danger the human instincts will either go to fight or flight, it seemed her body was programmed for fight. And boy did she ever fight. The closer the ceremony got to concluding, the more her parents, Adam struggled, the more scared she got, the more her anger flared, and the more urge she got to drive Beetlejuice's head through a wall! No, scratch that a few hundred walls! Had Beetlejuice had been a normal human he would have been in a coma right then and there, the likes of which he would never wake up from.

Beetlejuice was mildly impressed by the young girl's fortitude. She was putting up quiet a fight, for a human. Had he had been planning on sticking around once this little ceremony was over than he was sure that she would be quiet amusing to play with.

'GET ME OUTTA HERE!!' Lydia screamed in her mind.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The hallowed bug eyed stump of a preacher finished.

'No. No, this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!' Lydia mind shrieked as a murderous grin stretched across the poltergeist's face. Before she could take another breath his lips were upon hers in a passionate kiss. The taste of worms and bugs mingled with dirt and mold from his mouth. She wanted to throw up, now, on him, if she didn't think he might actually like that sort of thing.

Just then it was as if salvation itself came down right then and there. An unearthly screeched filled the room, the house, and the block, followed by a tremor that could have turned the Empire State Building to a pill of smoldering slag. Above them the ceiling split into two revealing two enormous gaping jaws with mold tipped teeth. And what strangely looked like a smaller set of jaws inside the bigger ones. The jaws arched down revealing the rest of a long stripped worm like body with none other than Barbara riding on its back.

Beetlejuice was frozen in shock while I was frozen in amazement and adoration, I mean Wow, Barbara. 'That would be so Cool…if it wasn't about to eat me.' The thought flashed through her head. It was then she realized that the worm, whatever it was wasn't aiming for her.

In an instant Lydia had broken Beetlejuice's distracted grip on her and taken a step back. A second later the disgusting human exorcist had been swallowed by Barbra's mount and dived into a similar hole it had created in the floor. Barbra herself hoping off before Lydia's worm-like savior disappeared with in the abyssal depths.

Lydia had never felt more self satisfied than to have that stupid ghost off of her, and in the stomach of an "other side" creature didn't hurt either. Just to make the moment a little more cliché she was planning to toss the ring after her almost betrothed.

Of course her mood was obliterated when she noticed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull the ring off. 'No. No, this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!' raced through her mind yet again, 'No. the only way that could happen would be if-…' She stopped the thought before it was complete; it was too horrible to continue. But once again her anger slowly possessed her fear as she very slowly turned to the alien of a preacher and in a very measured voice asked "The marriage was successful, wasn't it?" In truth she didn't want him to answer, so she could hold on to some hope that she married to that thing.

The hallowed eyed preacher turned to her, his face (unsurprisingly) unreadable. "Why yes, madam." His job done, the darner of her soul slipped back into the dementedly shaped fireplace and disappeared as it contoured back into place.

The moment he was gone, Lydia couldn't take it any more, she fell to her knees hot tears making trails down her cheeks. Barbra and Adam were by her side in an instant, but she ignored them. Nothing could make her feel better, She looked up to see her parents on the other side of the giant riff the worm had created, she would forever be separated from them, all because of that scum of the earth, Beetlejuice.

At the thought of him, anger flooded her body. He had now taken her away from her family, not physically, but there would always be a rift between her and the living and the dead. Throughout this whole thing when she had faced death or a fate worst than death she had realized something, she wanted to live. Beetlejuice was coming back; she knew that, she knew that as sure as she would die some day. But just as she treated death, she wasn't going to wait for him to show up; she was going to move on with her life. She was going to try to experience as much as she could with the time she had left. Because his return was sure to be her death, not by her own hand; no, she had put that behind her, but by his. When he retuned she would be waiting, preferably with some kind of weapon.

She stood then her resolve now intact she looked at her parents, then let her gaze drift to ever loving Barbra and Adam. She took a deep breath then said "Get me outta this dress." The room filled with half-hearted laughter, anything to break the tension. Anything to reassure them that everything was going to be alright, though they knew it never would be again. Lydia barely cared she just thanked the LORD for now at least, she was alive.


End file.
